


Медленно сближая позиции

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ежи Радич любит бегать по утрам и писать слэш-фанфики. Его мечты о встрече с идеальным любовником то и дело сменяются на горящее сизым пламенем желание надрать задницу Уле Кирстену — стервозному главному бухгалтеру фирмы, где Ежи работает программистом. И однажды необычный повод поговорить по-мужски у Ежи и Уле находится...<br/>История написана в 2011 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медленно сближая позиции

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на [конкурс "Свобода слова" в дайри](http://www.diary.ru/~konkurssvobodaslova/), тур 1.  
> Бета/гамма: Тень Желаний, Sonnei.

**Понедельник**

Солнце проглядывало сквозь ажурные кроны деревьев, асфальтированные дорожки радовали взгляд относительной чистотой и безлюдностью, в ушах ревел Rammstein — Ежи Радич был счастлив, пусть наступивший понедельник и означал возвращение к скучной, хотя и непыльной, несложной и неплохо оплачиваемой работе.

Доброе утро закончилось ровно в восемь часов пятьдесят шесть минут у въезда на стоянку перед двухэтажным особняком, расположенном в глубине парка. Рёв автомобильного гудка перекрыл барабанную дробь и завывание гитары, перед глазами мелькнуло красное-металлическое-гладкое, по нервам проскрежетали-взвизгнули тормоза, и отскочивший в сторону Ежи оказался в самом центре подсохшей лужи, чувствуя под подошвами расползающуюся грязь. 

Однако вспыхнувшее желание приложить водителя по матушке тут же притихло. Из стремительно припарковавшейся новенькой Хонды выпорхнула Анечка, их секретарша, — существо милое, привлекательное, натурально блондинистое. Такую ругать — как ребёнка обижать. Да и без толку. 

Он прищурился, с немалой долей удивления разглядывая рассыпающуюся в извинениях секретаршу. Похоже, Анечка в спешке и суете рабочего понедельника (который, как всем известно, день тяжёлый не только для тридцатилетних холостых программистов, но и для восемнадцатилетних незамужних прелестниц) позабыла надеть немаловажный предмет туалета. Ежи открыл было рот, собираясь предупредить рассеянную дурочку, но вместо этого вполголоса чертыхнулся. Очки надо носить уже и на улице, а не только за рабочим столом — юбка на девушке всё же имелась. И даже трусики прикрывала. То есть иногда прикрывала — не всегда, лишь когда Анечка стояла ровно, а не наклонялась за забытой на соседнем сиденье сумочкой.

Глаза у Ежи полезли на лоб. Смелый дизайн белья и подобия юбки, а также внезапный и весьма откровенный стриптиз могли произвести впечатление на любого мужчину.

Анечка от многократно повторенного «простите, извините» перешла к впечатлениям от природы-погоды, и он поморщился.

— Ах, как тепло! Ах, как солнышко греет! Лето, ах лето... — звонко расхохотавшись, она вдруг раскинула руки в стороны и закружилась на одном месте.

Ежи заинтересованно уставился на ловко движущиеся ноги на высоченных каблуках. По всем законам физики выходило, что равновесие Анечке не удержать: ей положено было упасть на пыльный асфальт или, в лучшем случае, ему на руки, и то если повезёт правильно рассчитать место столкновения тела с твёрдой землей.

Угол наклона острой металлической шпильки, вес, рост, центр тяжести, скорость вращения... Он прикинул в уме вероятности и уже готов был ловить теряющую равновесие хохотушку, но тут она внезапно остановилась.

— Ах, Ежи Маркович, до чего ж хорошо! 

Ежи, чьи сложные расчеты не оправдались, сунул руки в брюки. Анечка и на работе, и вне её разрушительно действовала на точную технику и людей, её обслуживающих. Никакого уважения к математике и здравому смыслу!

— Что ж хорошего? — буркнул он.

— Так Уле Янович сегодня приезжает. Николай Николаевич мне в пятницу вечером позвонил, просил главного обязательно разыскать и из отпуска отозвать. Что-то там по кредиту, какие-то вопросы... Но я в их дела не вникаю, вы же знаете...

Настроение мгновенно сместилось в область отрицательных значений.

— И чему тут радоваться? А уж тебе... Втык же получишь, — посочувствовал он беззаботно смеющейся Анечке.

Она засмеялась ещё звонче, ещё радостнее.

— Ну и что? Зато мне теперь в этот вредный банк не ходить! Только кофе Уле Яновичу подавай — и все дела на сегодня. А что поругает... Так он всегда так: поругает и перестанет. Уле Янович, он такой, он такой...

Мудак редкостный!

— ...обаятельный, хоть и строгий. 

Ежи распахнул перед Анечкой дверь и зашагал по лестнице следом, сверля недовольным взглядом округлые ягодицы.

— Представляете, мы и не знали: он же, как всегда, и полсловечка никому не сказал, а сам на Мальдивы по путевке уехал. Так ругался, так ругался, что мы его от отдыха отрываем... Вот бы он пришёл в рубашке с коротким рукавом — так хочется на загар полюбоваться. 

Она внезапно остановилась, и Ежи едва не познакомился с куцей юбкой поближе. Анечка хихикнула, погрозила ему пальчиком, украшенным то ли тремя, то ли четырьмя тонкими колечками, и сверкнула белоснежной улыбкой.

— Говорят, — произнесла она горячим шёпотом, — там и нудистские пляжи есть. Как вы думаете, Ежи Маркович...

Ежи Маркович ничего не думал.

Он крайне усердно не думал об Уле Яновиче, загорающем на нудистском пляже. Он не думал, совсем не думал, даже отдалённо эту картину себе не представлял. Вообще, в принципе, баста! 

Стоило подняться наверх, как число слушателей щебетанья Анечки возросло в геометрической прогрессии. Сотрудницы побросали все дела, чтобы узнать сногсшибательные новости — и понеслось. До Ежи, несмотря на плотно закрытую дверь, добрых полчаса доносились их охи и ахи, вскрики и вздохи. Затем на его одинокое убежище случилось нашествие мучительно краснеющих, бледнеющих и, несомненно, наглеющих посетительниц. 

Первой в его небольшой кабинет поскреблась разрумянившая Леночка и тонким голоском, заикаясь и неловко кашляя в кулачок, упросила отпустить её домой:

— Я ненадолго, дорогой Ежи, всего на полчасика. Только проверю утюг. Боюсь — не позабыла ли я его утром выключить? 

У второй визитёрши оказался сломан холодильник, у третьей — что-то ещё...

Последней зашла высокая и статная, с толстой русой косой, Ульяна и низким грудным голосом, от которого сладко ёкнуло сердце, честно сказала:

— Ежи, отпустите домой переодеться.

Её он отпустил с лёгким сердцем. За других лгуний было стыдно, хотя никому из просительниц он отказать так и не смог.

Человек, вызвавший переполох в их маленьком коллективе, явился в четверть второго, когда накрашенные, наманикюренные, напомаженные дамы, сидя тесным кружком у журнального столика, пили чай. Ежи как раз держал в руке чашку и с умеренным интересом поглядывал на последний бутерброд с копчёной колбасой на общей тарелке, когда вопль «Ой, Уле Янович, а мы так заждались, так соскучились!» чуть не привел к катастрофе. Кружку всё же удалось удержать, пострадали только неловкие пальцы.

Сотрудницы вскочили с насиженных мест, заметались по комнате. 

Матерясь про себя, Ежи принялся оттирать коричневые пятна с брюк. В сторону вновь прибывшего он даже не посмотрел.

— День добрый, дамы, — главный бухгалтер поздоровался не самым приветливым тоном. — Анна Евгеньевна, прошу ко мне в кабинет. Поспешите.

Дверь хлопнула. 

— Нет, ну вы видели, да?  
— О-о-о...  
— А он всегда теперь будет ходить на работу в майке и джинсах?

Ежи едва не подавился схваченным с позабытой всеми тарелки бутербродом. Вот растяпа! Самое интересное и зрелищное умудрился прохлопать! 

— Потрясающе... А на предплечье — татуировка.  
— Ага, русалка, кажется. А ты заметила, Уля?  
— Д-да-а-а...

Дрожащий голос украшения их коллектива — благоразумной Ульяны — Ежи добил. Он вскочил с места, буркнул, что есть больше не хочет, и скрылся у себя, хлопнув дверью. 

Сервер удовлетворённо урчал, за окном шумели липы, а перед закрытыми глазами стоял Уле Кирстен в чём мать родила, на его крепком мускулистом плече махала хвостом пышногрудая русалка, а на заднем фоне расстилалось бескрайнее синее море, плыл белый пароход и на посадку заходил самолёт с очередной толпой туристов, предвкушающих наслаждение прелестями тропического рая.

*~*~*

_Громкий вопль, полный отчаяния и муки, разорвал ночную тьму, но похитители лишь дружно рассмеялись в лицо юноше, чьи руки и ноги охватывали тугие веревки, а обнажённое тело сияло в белом свете луны._  
— Подожди пока кричать, — властно приказал предводитель разбойников. — Успеешь ещё наораться.  
Юноша всхлипнул, хрустальные слёзы показались в уголках его прекрасных глаз. Но голову он вздёрнул так же гордо, как если бы находился дома — в окружении царственных родственников, свиты и слуг, а не на никому, кроме пиратов, неизвестном тропическом острове, затерянном в океане.  
— Держите его. Эй, Ригнар, я сказал «держи», а не «лапай»!  
Ригнар, здоровенный рыжий детина, убрал ладонь с округлого зада и вцепился в хрупкое плечо, прикрытое длинными чёрными волосами несчастного пленника.  
Звякнула пряжка ремня.  
— Вот теперь, принц, самое время тебе порыдать над своей горькой... Ах, нет, что это я? Плачь над своей мучительно-сладкой долей, принц! Плачь!  
Иззе вскрикнул, когда чужие руки развели в стороны половинки его девственного зада и палец, смазанный маслом, безошибочно нашёл врата в его тело, проник внутрь без спроса и безо всяких церемоний.  
— Ах! Нет! — закричал принц. — Умоляю, нет! Нет!  
Огромный член последовал по пути, разведанному бесстыжим пальцем, безудержно толкаясь вперёд, раскрывая и наполняя собой. Юноша дрожал всем телом, испытывая боль и страх, больший боли.  
— Нет, нет, прошу, нет! Я готов признать тебя своим господином, капитан Уильям.  
— Я и так уже твой хозяин, — вторил принцу главарь, вколачиваясь в извивающееся в руках пиратов юное тело. — Ты — мой раб, Иззе. Навечно.  
Так под сенью равнодушных звёзд потерял свою девственность и честь юный Иззе, ещё не зная, какое наслаждение и восторг подарит ему вскоре Уильям и его верная команда...

— Что за бред?! — Ежи от злости едва не плюнул в экран. 

До этого проклятущего понедельника он и не подозревал, что Уильям_не_Шекспир способен написать настолько откровенную дешёвку. BoysLove-романы одного из любимых авторов обыкновенно вызывали настоящее восхищение изысканностью стилистики, оригинальностью и динамичностью сюжетов, глубиной погружения в переживания и внутренний мир героев, подкупали необыкновенной искренностью и честностью. Читать их было настоящим отдохновением для души. А тут...

Он прокрутил страницу выше, пробежал глазами пропущенную по привычке «шапку». 

_В этом горячем летнем месяце мы будем читать о приключениях, свалившихся на симпатичный зад юного принца, чьи прелести открыты каждому взгляду, а красота вызывает неодолимую страсть. Девственность и опыт, чистота и порок, эмоции и холодный расчет, любовь и ревность, раб и господин, кандалы и верёвки, разнообразные игрушки и плетки, групповушка, дорогие мои, ну и на закуску — mpreg. Не знаете, что это за зверь такой — прошу сходить по ссылке. И да, дорогие ПоЧитатели, поклонники «Механического человека», смею вам напомнить, что авторам иногда нужен отпуск от ангста и драм._

Нагло ржущий смайлик в конце аннотации толсто намекал, что написанное Уильяму_не_Шекспиру представлялось смешным.

Ежи в расстроенных чувствах не сдержался и таки сплюнул на пол. 

Шутник нашёлся, вот же придурок! Тратить время на такую муть, когда основная работа настолько хороша! Захотелось написать разгромный комментарий, но, открыв страничку, Ежи убедился — не один он такой умный. Двадцать два единомышленника умоляли любимого автора об одном и том же: бросить дурное и вернуться к приключениям механического человека в стране обезьян. Лишь один читатель нарисовал кучу зелёных катающихся человечков, надрывающих от смеха живот. С юмором у него, видно, было так же туго, как и у автора. 

Ответы Уильяма_не_Шекспира ПоЧитателям не радовали: чёрт, парень совершенно критику воспринимать не умеет. А ведь как хорошо пишет, подлец. Когда, конечно, не дурью мается, а ведет себя как нормальный мужик.

Эх... Вообще-то, под ником могла скрываться и дама. Ежи тяжело вздохнул. Первое и последнее (больше никогда!) посещение яойно-слэшерской тусовки принесло ему массу разочарований. Развизуализация ударила и весьма болезненно по самолюбию и надеждам на приятное общение. Он ошибся в своих предположениях даже не раз — дважды. ПриДурок80, штампующий PWPшки, предполагающие немалый и вызывающий уважение опыт, оказался хорошо если восемнадцатилетней, а то, может, и моложе «близняшкой» секретарши Анечки, а Чёрная Пантера, чьи нежные и чувственные «чиста деффачкины» тексты обсуждал-осуждал весь интернет, — сорокапятилетним бородатым мужиком с пивным пузом, лысиной и зажатым под мышкой старым жёлтым портфелем.

Ежи почти сразу ушёл — впечатлений хватило. Уильям_не_Шекспир появиться на сборище не обещал, но чем чёрт не шутит? Уж лучше представлять себе его, как... ну, скажем, как копию главного бухгалтера — по внешности, конечно. Внутреннее наполнение Уле Кирстена и рядом не стояло с богатым духовным миром и талантами автора «Механического человека» — Уильяма, который не Шекспир. Кстати, с мнением автора о себе стоило бы и серьёзно поспорить — писал Уильям великолепно. Куда лучше многих. 

По сравнению с ним, собственную писанину Ежи оценивал на «удовлетворительно» и не более.

Он зашёл в свой блог, ответил девушке, «страшно жаждущей скорейшей проды», и пригорюнился. Оригинальных или хотя бы цепляющих идей не наблюдалось. Его герои застряли в самом начале этапа сближения и поддаваться уговорам не желали. Тристан — варвар из лихолесья — совершенно не заинтересовался эльфийским следопытом Альеном, а Альен подозрительно часто поглядывал в сторону Максимуса — захваченного в плен начальника королевской стражи болотного города. И чем больше Ежи думал над сюжетом, тем яснее понимал, куда история катится — а писать тройничок не хотелось. На его взгляд, это было уж чересчур. 

Кроме того, у него не хватало опыта это описать — групповым сексом он никогда не занимался. И совершенно не понимал, какое удовольствие можно найти в том, чтобы позволить отыметь своего любовника другому? Да и вообще, как выдержать, когда любимый человек на твоих глазах насаживается на чужой член? Хотя трахнуть двоих... Хм, а ведь неплохая идея! Определённо, в ней что-то есть!

Он тяжело вздохнул. Чего только не придёт в голову, озабоченную длящимся с конца зимы недотрахом? 

Пока что у него не было ни единого шанса трахнуть и одного: с Игорем они расстались очень нехорошо. Ежи с новыми поисками не спешил, а снимать кого-то на раз — можно, конечно, но случайный перепих его абсолютно не устраивал.

Появляющиеся в черновиках одна за другой бессмысленные PWPшки-потрахушки доказывали — проблему пора решить. Но об этом даже думать не хотелось. Вот и сейчас он лениво перелистывал страницы блогов, перечитывал любимые отрывки из «Механического человека» и ждал прихода Анечки. Чтобы чёртов главбух не захотел сорвать на достойном противнике испорченное отзывом из отпуска настроение — да быть такого не может!

Анечка постучалась в дверь около четырёх. 

Чёрт! Как же он не догадался, что поганец одним им для выбивания злости не ограничится? Довести такую милашку до слёз — вот же изверг!

— Вас зовёт, — мяукнула Анечка и шмыгнула покрасневшим носиком. — Вы уж там, Ежи Маркович, постарайтесь не слишком... Хотя вряд ли у вас получится. Уле Янович что-то совсем не в духе сегодня. Даже обещал меня непременно уволить. Представляете? А я что... Я всего-то отнесла в банк тот отчёт, что у него в папке «Баланс» был подколот. Я же только сделала, как они попросили. Я же не знала, я же не подозревала...

Анечка зарыдала, и волей-неволей пришлось ему её обнимать, утешать, уговаривать, успокаивать...

Ничего удивительного, что к зловредному главному бухгалтеру он шёл, пылая бешенством не меньшим, чем благородный варвар Тристан, готовый ворваться в логово поганого некроманта Ульриха Яве, бесчестного обидчика сестры Тристана — прекрасной душой и телом юной Изольды.

Ежи захлопнул за собой дверь и уставился на хозяина кабинета.

Мысли о благородной и заслуженной мести незамедлительно выветрились у него из головы.

Уле стоял у распахнутого настежь окна, весь залитый лучами неторопливо клонящегося к западу солнца, и каждый мускул его мощной груди подчёркивала белоснежная, плотно облегающая торс майка. Ровный загар красил открытое взгляду тело. Русалка, вытатуированная на плече, привлекала взгляд. Светлые, почти белые джинсы низко сидели на узких бёдрах. Холодные льдистые глаза на красивом породистом лице, пухлые губы и упрямая линия челюсти... Ежи медленно выдохнул. Он и забыл, какое глубокое, до самого нутра достающее, впечатление всегда производил на него главный (пусть в их конторе он был и единственным, но всё равно носил гордое звание «главный») бухгалтер.

Член заинтересованно дёрнулся, и Ежи неосознанно потянул вниз полу выпущенной из брюк рубашки. Только бы не спалиться. А так — отобьёмся!

— Чего звали? — рявкнул он чересчур громко.

«Архангел» с высоты своего почти двухметрового роста ожёг презрительным взглядом, но заговорил ровно:

— Я желаю знать, по какой причине продажи за время моего отсутствия всего-то неделю снизились на 27,5 %, почему на рабочем месте нет Федосеевой, хотя об отпуске в июне не было и речи, по графику её месяц — ноябрь, а также извольте объяснить, как вы посмели от имени руководства компании заключить договор с фирмой Белова и кем именно вам приходится гражданин, получивший от нас такие неслыханные преференции?

Ежи, борющийся с тем, чтобы не поплыть от соблазнительного, понизившегося к концу речи до интимного шёпота голоса главного бухгалтера, а также вида его роскошного тела, едва уловил суть претензий. 

Отбрехиваться пришлось долго. На каждое «но» тот находил кучу взвешенных и логичных аргументов, отметая все попытки Ежи достучаться до сердца ублюдка, не имеющего ни капли сочувствия и понимания ни к юной матери, получившей возможность отвезти ребёнка в деревню в соседнюю область, ни к работницам, дважды за прошедшую неделю ушедшим «непозволительно рано» домой по причине неполадок на телефонной линии. Тяжелей всего дались объяснения подробностей сделки с Беловым. Устную договоренность с клиентом купить не один экземпляр программного обеспечения, а весь пакет из шести модулей, но только позже, опробовав первый, Кирстен отмёл сходу, а «легковерного растяпу» поднял на смех. 

Объяснения завершились, как и всегда: не сдержавшись, Ежи высказал всё, что накипело, прямо в порозовевшее, искажённое от гнева лицо главбуха, и пулей вылетел за дверь, захлопнув её за собой так, что стены дрогнули. Внутри всё тряслось и бурлило. 

— Может, сварить вам кофе, Ежи Маркович? — раздался взволнованный голос Анечки.

Но он даже не взглянул в её сторону. Он вообще не видел никого и ничего, испытывая одно яркое, болезненно-острое, практически неодолимое желание: вернуться и... Но того, что так страстно хотелось, делать было никак нельзя, потому пришлось медленно выдохнуть сквозь стиснутые зубы и уйти к себе — мучиться от чрезмерной дозы словесного яда и лечиться — хоть чем-то, хоть как-то.

Для начала он сходил в туалет — подрочил, представляя, как перед ним на коленях стоит чёртов главбух с покорно открытым ртом, потом надолго завис у открытого окна, любуясь залитым солнцем садом, выпил сваренный Анечкой кофе, убил с полтысячи компьютерных монстров и, наконец, засобирался домой — остались мелочи, всего-то почту проверить.

Уильям_не_Шекспир обновил блог. Ежи смотрел на сообщение, прикидывая, не оставить ли его на завтра: вряд ли автор выложит продолжение романа так сразу, тем более, когда читатели настолько откровенно и дружно напомнили о том, в чём именно состоит его долг, а их же — огромное удовольствие. Но любопытство победило. 

«Лытдыбр» — ну так ведь и знал! Но левая кнопка мышки уже клацнула, и браузер сработал отменно быстро — хотя обычно грузил этот глючный сайт отчаянно долго.

О, а вот такого здесь давно не бывало! С месяц-то точно.

_«Бестолочь... Бесхребетная скотина... Слабохарактерный идиот, которым могут вертеть даже наивные дети... Слюнтяй...»_

Ежи поморщился. Подобного сегодня он уже с лихвой наслушался и потому незнакомому подчинённому Уильяма_не_Шекспира только посочувствовал. Вот же день препоганый, недаром понедельник!

— Чем больше автора мы знаем, тем меньше нравится он нам, — бурчал он, закрывая дверь в кабинет. 

Сотрудницы уже ушли, Анечка — тоже, так что, попрощавшись только с Фёдором Трофимовичем, сторожем, и его помощницей — тринадцатилетней овчаркой Мышаней, Ежи отправился домой.

— Надо же... слабохарактерный идиот. Да в том, чтобы относиться к людям по-человечески — слабости нет!

Он всю дорогу ворчал себе под нос, но успокоиться всё не удавалось. Бутылка хорошего пива — практически родного, чешского — немного приглушила вкус неприятностей. Трансляция футбольного матча — вылечила. После ужина он ещё с полчаса потратил на просмотр разудалой порнушки и, удовлетворённый, завалился спать.

**Вторник**

Утро выдалось прохладное, сырое и свежее — настоящий подарок судьбы для любителей бега. Рёв в наушниках затих секунда в секунду с запланированным местом остановки, доказывая, что выпитое вчера в нарушение режима пиво на самочувствие никак не повлияло. Парк радовал безлюдностью: пятый час — самое время для желающих побыть в одиночестве. Идеальное утро!

Но день — второй день подряд — не задался. Выполнение привычного комплекса упражнений не принесло и тени удовольствия. Расслабиться, полностью отвлечься от всего и всех не получалось. Что-то смутное — то ли чувство, то ли воспоминание, то ли рождающаяся идея — не давало покоя, грозовым облаком висело на горизонте сознания. Ежи чертыхнулся, прервав последний подход в самом начале: даже в кончиках пальцев сейчас чувствовалось напряжение, все старания пропали втуне.

Натянув куртку и застегнув молнию до самого горла, он зашагал к дому. Фёдор Трофимович не удивится его появлению на работе раньше времени — не в первый раз... Ежи ускорил шаг, затем перешёл на бег трусцой — хоть так компенсировать срыв тренировки. 

Он давно отказался от домашнего интернета и жил реальной жизнью, не испытывая соблазна «ещё пару минут» — и до раннего утра зависнуть у мерцающего экрана. Пожалел о категоричном решении он всего несколько раз, ну и вот сегодня. Вперёд, на работу, его гнало колкое любопытство, и промедление казалось смерти подобным — словно если прямо сейчас он не поймает смутную, неосознанную пока мысль за хвост, то не разберётся в ситуации вовсе.

Сторож ещё спал, потому появлению начальства совершенно не обрадовался. Ежи не стал дослушивать оправдания сонного старика, бегом поднялся наверх, только на секунду отвлекшись от цели: включил кофеварку — дома он так и не позавтракал.

Первым делом он проверил почту — пусто. Курсор, словно по собственной воле, уверенно скользнул строчкой ниже, к полученному вчера вечером уведомлению об обновлении блога Уильяма_не_Шекспира. У ощущения «здесь собака зарыта» не было никаких оснований, но Ежи так чувствовал, и баста. Пальцы нервно отбили барабанную дробь по краю стола; сегодня сайт загружался адски долго. 

Он просмотрел пост по диагонали и открыл комментарии — собеседники даже по такому идиотскому поводу у Уильяма_не_Шекспира нашлись. С растущим напряжением Ежи просматривал строчку за строчкой, пока не наткнулся на «Да всё уже хорошо. Просто сорвался. Мало того, что отпуск испорчен, так ещё закрывай ляпы бестолковой дурочки и безалаберного слюнтяя, думающего только о том, как прослыть хорошим для всех».

Ежи не поверил своим глазам.

Он медлил почти минуту, таращась в экран и не видя ничего перед собой, и только затем нажал ссылку с тегом «лытдыбр». Подготовка к отпуску на «райском острове», до отъезда — наставления-разборки с «остающимся за главного идиотом, на чьей наивной и безотказной шее наверняка весь коллектив ездить будет», стёбный рассказ о дне рождения шефа, подозрительно напоминавший фарс, в котором Ежи тоже довелось поучаствовать... В памятном благословенным спокойствием на работе феврале — три «дыбра» подряд от скучающего больного. А вот и рассказ, как хозяин блога, получив травму бедра, ушёл из большого биатлона...

Статистическая вероятность таких совпадений стремилась к нулю. А проверка наиболее часто посещаемых с рабочей станции главного бухгалтера сайтов расставила всё по своим местам — окончательно и бесповоротно.

Ежи откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза. Значит, всё-таки не_Шекспир никакой не Уильям, он — чёртов Уле!

В голове не укладывалось.

— Уже не только на работе, но и до неё на рабочем месте спите. Кровати не нашлось или где находится дом позабыли?

Вопрос, заданный холодным, на грани откровенного хамства тоном, вырвал Ежи из облака бестолково мечущихся во всех направлениях мыслей. До начала рабочего дня оставался час, но на пороге кабинета стояла причина его мучительных сомнений и волнений — в льняном костюме, серо-голубом галстуке и светлых туфлях.

Уле Кирстен смел смотреть на него сверху вниз, поджимать губы, задирать подбородок.

Ежи улыбнулся.

Главный бухгалтер нахмурился. Льдистые глаза зло сощурились.

— Что это вы так уставились на меня?

Его руки нервно сжались в кулаки, стоило лишь встать с крутящегося кресла.

Ежи остановился в полушаге, взгляд скользнул по плотно сомкнутым, чётко очерченным губам. Втянув носом воздух, он ощутил приятный свежий аромат одеколона, ментоловой жвачки, чего-то ещё. Небольшая разница в росте — в пользу противника — добавляла его виду задиристости, а пристальный взгляд словно вызывал на поединок. Крайне опрометчивое поведение — с учетом вскрывшихся обстоятельств.

— Да что вы молчите? Отвечайте, наконец!

— Сейчас я тебе всё объясню, — прозвучало мягко. Незабываемое «бесхребетный слюнтяй» требовало хоть небольшого, но отмщения. «Аз воздам» Ежи совершенно не устраивало, когда обидчик находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки да ещё и высокомерно задирал нос.

Провести болевой приём, втиснуть главного бухгалтера в свободный от мебели угол, зафиксировать там оказалось делом нескольких секунд.

Исполнившаяся мечта безмолвствовала, хватая ртом воздух. Понимая, что подобное, скорее всего, не повторится, Ежи своего шанса не упустил. Губы Уле оказались нежными, приятно упругими, горячими. Сунуть язык в удивлённо приоткрывшийся рот Ежи не решился — ещё откусит, с него станется, — а вот лизнуть ряд ровных гладких зубов... Вкусно.

— Что вы... делаешь? — хрипло простонал отвернувший лицо пленник.

Ежи ещё сильнее навалился на мускулистую спину, потерся пахом о поджавшийся крепкий зад.

— Ничего такого уж страшного, Уильям. Ничего, что бы тебе не нравилось, мистер Не_Шекспир. Ничего, о чём бы ты не мечтал...

Только что активно пытавшийся вырваться главный бухгалтер застыл на месте, словно высеченная из куска серого мрамора статуя. Ежи даже забеспокоился: как бы его удар не хватил, с него станется, нежной фиалки. 

Прижавшись губами к уху ошеломлённой жертвы, он не нашёл ничего лучшего, как процитировать пару абзацев из «Механического человека» — из начала самой любимой крайне горячей, кинковой нц-сцены, — и посеревшая кожа вскоре приобрела нормальный и даже избыточно розовый цвет. Напоследок Ежи лизнул мочку и слегка её прикусил — точь-в-точь как в озвученном отрывке романа.

— Отпусти! — голос пленника подозрительно дрогнул. — Отпусти, я сказал!

Пришлось шагнуть назад и выпустить из захвата заведённую за спину руку. 

Словно не поверив, а может, собираясь с духом — да кто его поймёт? — чуть ли не с минуту Кирстен так и оставался недвижимым в углу, позволяя взгляду беспрепятственно скользить по мощной спине и подтянутым ягодицам. 

Ещё никогда он не казался Ежи настолько привлекательным. То, что они, как выяснилось, «играли за одну команду», заставляло его сердце громко и радостно стучать, а кровь приливать — в основном, к одному наглому и безрассудному органу, лишая питания остатки мозгов. Ладони горели от жарких прикосновений, помнили ощущение упругих мышц под собой. 

— Что вы... ты... там сказал, как меня назвал?

Порозовевшее лицо растерявшего надменность главного бухгалтера, его растерянный голос, паника в глазах доставили Ежи удовольствие, сравнимое с разделённым оргазмом.

— Счастлив познакомиться с Уильямом_не_Шекспиром, автором «Механического человека». Я — твой верный поклонник, можно сказать — горячий фанат. Хочу поблагодарить за творчество. Всегда мечтал сделать это лично.

С широкой улыбкой он шагнул вперёд и протянул руку, но разоблачённый Не_Шекспир остановил его жестом. Открытая ладонь показывала: не подходи.

— У-у-у... Э-э-э...

Ежи усмехнулся:

— Ах да. Считаю, что проект с принцем Иззе — страшная муть. Брось его, Уле, читатели ждут от тебя совершенно иных рассказов. 

Уильям-Уле схватился рукой за лоб, прикрыл глаза. Вскоре рука скользнула ниже, пальцы обвели контур губ. Чертовски соблазнительное зрелище. 

Похоже, ему никак не удавалось осознать, что произошло, что ему теперь делать, как реагировать.

— Я... Хм... Ладно... С чего ты взял?

Ежи не знал, как справиться с возбуждением.

— Поменьше пиши о «бесхребетных слюнтяях» в своём блоге, — прошептал он, приблизившись к Уле вплотную и, ухватив за лацканы пиджака, притянул его к себе близко-близко, нос к носу. — Тогда им не захочется тебя найти и отыметь.

Зрачки захваченного в плен расширились, губы слегка разомкнулись, рот округлился, но сам он даже не пошевелился. Ежи выдохнул сквозь зубы. Чёрт, происходящее совершенно переставало забавлять. Если Уле не возьмёт себя в руки и не перестанет вести себя как... Сравнения не нашлось: он вёл себя правильно, он вёл себя идеально.

— Уле Янович, Ежи Маркович, доброе утро!

К поприветствовавшей их Анечке они повернули головы одновременно. Невольное прикосновение щёк заставило их отшатнуться друг от друга. Уле одёрнул помявшийся пиджак. Ежи — полу рубашки, по обыкновению выпущенной поверх брюк.

— Может, кофе? — секретарша переводила взгляд с одного — практически — босса на другого.

— Да, сделайте, пожалуйста. 

— И я не откажусь. Без сахара, чёрный.

— Я помню, как вам нравится, Ежи Маркович. 

Наградив их полным любопытства взглядом, Анечка направилась к небольшой «кухне», цокая каблуками, плавно покачивая бёдрами и щеголяя микроскопической юбкой. А ведь вчера казалось, что короче уже невозможно!

Некстати вспомнилось прочитанное в блоге главного бухгалтера: Ежи и не подозревал, что Анечка и Николай Николаевич, да на рабочем месте, прямо на столе для заседаний... Теперь он каждый раз будет беспокоиться, заходя к директору в кабинет: вдруг не вовремя? Чёрт, лучше б ему это развидеть!

На малоприятную тему, очевидно, думал не только он.

— Что ты хочешь за молчание?

Так раскрытый Уильям_не_Шекспир хочет сохранить всё в тайне? Занятно.

Ежи осмотрел бледного Уле с макушки до остроносой светлой обуви. На языке крутилось немало ответов, но выбрал он самый перспективный:

— Сходим сегодня на пиво после работы и обо всём поговорим.

— А-а-а... Ну да. Ладно.

Похоже, звание «наивного идиота, которым сможет манипулировать даже ребёнок» в их офисе можно присвоить, как минимум, двоим, а не только ему одному. Затравленный взгляд, брошенный на него главным бухгалтером, закрывающим дверь в свой кабинет, эту мысль только укрепил.

*~*~*

В трактирчике недалеко от работы они, не сговариваясь, заняли столик в самом дальнем углу. Да и вообще по пути не обменялись и словом. Уле, с лицом, превратившимся в бесстрастную маску, казался закованным в ледяную броню викингом. Ежи поглядывал на него не без любопытства: образ Тристана дополнялся новыми деталями и интересными особенностями.

Официантка принесла по кружке светлого и тёмного пива — каждому своё, — и опять воздух над столиком будто сгустился, стало давить, как перед грозой.

Ежи никуда не спешил. Весь день он потратил на размышления, перечитал тексты Уильяма_не_Шекспира и, в принципе, уже полностью определился, как себя вести. Надо было дать ему время привыкнуть — вот он его и давал, дать возможность высказаться самому — и здесь без проблем, пожалуйста. 

Под фисташки пиво пошло хорошо. Ежи заказал вторую кружку тёмного, когда напряжённый, заметно нервничающий Уле осторожно пригубил первую, с полностью осевшей пеной.

— Ты не сможешь ничего доказать — я от всего откажусь, а тебе никто не поверит.

— Если я захочу, то прижму тебя к стенке в любой момент. 

Рука под столом сжалась в кулак, уж слишком привлекательно выглядел мигом откликнувшийся на небольшую провокацию собеседник. Его глаза потемнели, губы поджались.

— Как?

— Распечатка списка твоих любимых сайтов лежит у меня на столе, — Ежи блефовал, даже на секунду не допуская мысли как-то воспользоваться имеющейся информацией, но Уле знать об этом пока было необязательно.

— Тогда я снесу всё подчистую!

— Свой блог — понятно. Ну а форумы? Большие архивы? 

Пальцы, вцепившиеся в край стола, побелели, и Ежи нахмурился. Он вовсе не собирался загонять добычу в угол.

— И что, тебе будет не жаль написанного? Читателей, ждущих продолжения истории?

Уле молчал. 

— Почему ты вообще решил, — заговорил Ежи мягко, — что из-за того, что я узнал, кто ты, у тебя возникнут какие-то проблемы?

В ответ на возмущённое фырканье ему едва удалось сдержать смех.

— Думаешь, захочу тебе отомстить? Зря. Кстати, не стоило тратить время, закрывая свой блог под замок, я уже прочел всё, что ты спрятал... И ещё — мой добрый тебе совет: никогда не сохраняй в браузере пароли. Это небезопасно. И кэш чисти хоть иногда. 

Уле побледнел ещё сильней.

— Думаешь, я прочитал твою почту или твои маленькие грязные тайны в закрытках? — Ежи старался сохранить спокойствие. — Считаешь меня способным на такое?

— Нет... Да... Нет... Да что ты хочешь от меня, скажи, наконец!

— Всего лишь, чтобы ты дал мне шанс, посмотрел на меня, как на человека... как на мужчину.

Уле откинулся назад, едва не стукнувшись затылком о стену, выпалил зло:

— Значит, натурой. Я в тебе не ошибся!

— Мне показалось, что Уильяма в тебе больше, чем Уле. А Уильям — тот человек, которого я упустить не хочу. В отличие от...

Под пристальным нечитаемым взглядом Ежи поднялся с места, вытащил бумажник, бросил купюру на стол. 

— До завтра.

Настроение испортилось вконец. Чёртов вторник.

**Среда**

Среда началась слишком рано. Проснуться в час ночи, чтобы крутиться до трёх, разглядывая на потолке смутные тени — с Ежи давно такого не случалось. Противней всего, что не думать о случившемся он не мог. Начавшееся вчерашним утром безумие не унималось. И лучше б вечером он не строил из себя благородного рыцаря, а приволок добычу домой и оттрахал во все дыры. Тогда бы сейчас так не ёкало сердце, ноющий член бы унялся, а сам он спал, обнимая тёплое мощное тело. Ну и кретин! И правда, сыграть на его чувствах сумел бы и ребёнок!

Вот как успокоиться и перестать уже думать об Уильяме-Уле?

Ежи вышел на улицу, вдохнул сырой стылый воздух, щёлкнул кнопкой — сонную тишину спящего города в ушах взорвал перебор электрогитары — и побежал навстречу предутреннему густо-серому туману.

Решения не нашлось. Усталость, злость и обида на себя, поспешившего с признаниями, гнобили всё время до начала рабочего дня. Молчание встретившегося на лестнице Уле, короткий кивок в ответ на приветствие и безразличный взгляд добавили горечи. Кофе не помог. Как и сигарета, выкуренная в нарушение всех инструкций прямо в кабинете у открытого окна.

Дурак. Ну и дурак. 

«Дают — бери, бьют — бей в ответ. Наглость — второе счастье. Победителей не судят».

Тысяча и одна присказка крутились в голове, воюя с образами Уле — от гневно сверкающих глазами и орущих на «слюнтяя», до обнажённых, покорно и с видимым удовольствием отдающихся.

Блог Уильяма_не_Шекспира оставался под замком, тексты — в открытых архивах. Со вчера ничего не изменилось — и то хорошо.

Ежи загрузил собственную страничку. Энергия бурлила в кончиках пальцев, просилась на выход, требовала хоть как-то сбросить растущее напряжение. Сейчас бы в парк и бежать-бежать или на татами — и драться. Но у непыльной работёнки имелся один недостаток — на ней надо было сидеть.

«Создать новую запись».

Чистый листок серого цвета и манил, и пугал пустотой.  
__  
«Мы работали вместе уже два года, но ни разу я не видел в нём человека. Только функцию — бездушную машину, выполняющую запрограммированные на получение прибыли действия. Только тело — совершенное, а значит, предназначенное для воспроизводства таких же, как он, идеальных членов общества. Я смотрел в его глаза, но не думал, что скрывается за ними. Я вообще не думал о нём. Он был для меня никем — вещью, как стул или стол, как шлагбаум на дороге, как кассовый аппарат. Работоспособностью и правильностью, умением поставить интересы дела над личным, он вызывал во мне только одно чувство — глухую неприязнь.  
И я думал, что так будет всегда.  
Он удивил меня, открывшись с другой стороны. Он поразил меня, оказавшись абсолютно другим человеком. Словно спящий вулкан, под толщей снежной холодности и острого льдистого взгляда он скрывал горячее сердце. Его маска упала случайно — и я потерял свою броню, остался совершенно безоружным перед ним, потрясённым полнотой его совершенства.  
Он думает, что уязвим, а я знаю, что полностью в его власти. Он молчит, а я задыхаюсь. Он притворяется, что нет и не было ничего — я погибаю.  
Мотылек летит на огонь, даже когда горят его крылья...»

Ежи знал, что его занесло. И это ещё слабо сказано. Хромающий стиль, странные метафоры, преувеличения, пафос... Последний, как трудолюбивый муравей, полз изо всех щелей, но он писал, как чувствовал. Сейчас не получалось иначе.

Лицо пылало жаром, когда он, измучившись над «шапкой», нажал кнопку «опубликовать». Не только мышка, но и зубы клацнули при отправке личного сообщения автору «Механического человека».

_«Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты это увидел, Уле»._

Руки чуть подрагивали, и он закурил опять, наплевав на инструкцию по пожарной безопасности, которую сам же и составлял.

Текли минуты, вот уже десять, вот четверть часа, и ещё семь минут. Время резало без ножа. Ежи готов был лезть на стенку от желания открутить всё назад.

В дверь постучали. Язык запнулся на куцем: «Ч-что?»

Нет, это не Уле. 

— Может, попьёте с нами чайку? — спросила заглянувшая в кабинет Леночка.

— Так только половина одиннадцатого.

— Пока Уле Яновича нет. Пойдёмте. Мария Александровна принесла торт, у внучки день рождения...

Пока она говорила, Ежи переваривал информацию: Уле — на месте — нет.

— А где главбух?

— Кажется, в банк уехал. Он же нам не докладывается, — она неодобрительно поджала губы. — И от чая с нами он наотрез отказался.

Он оглянулся на компьютер, посмотрел на Леночку... Чай так чай, хоть будет причина отвлечься.

Посиделки превратились в пытку: ни глоток, ни кусок в горло не лез, торт по вкусу напоминал засахаренный картон — мысли упорно возвращались к одной теме, к одному человеку. Когда Ежи всё-таки не выдержал и от мирно щебечущих дам сбежал, имея одну цель — удалить всё к чёртовой матери, — его встретило письмо:

_«Видел, вернусь, поговорим»._

Он ещё раз перечитал написанное утром и почувствовал себя невообразимым идиотом. Чувства взыграли, вырвавшееся из-под контроля желание вылилось в апофеоз пафосного бреда, Ежи сам себя возненавидел — так подставиться, так отчаянно глупо открыться, так...

Уле вернулся после обеда, ближе в пяти. Ежи слышал его голос, отрывистые команды секретарше, короткое «нет» на чей-то невнятный вопрос, звук шагов мимо двери. Ожидание превратилось в медленный ад. Пытка продолжалась.

Ещё пять минут, ещё четверть часа, вот уже половина шестого.

Беспроводная мышь, запущенная в стену, разлетелась обломками по всему кабинету, Анечка испуганно округлила глаза, дверь за спиной хлопнула с подозрительным треском. А вот слова, стоило увидеть Уле, вдруг куда-то уплыли.

Тот отвернулся от монитора, стянул с носа очки в тонкой золотой оправе. 

— Проходи, — расфокусированный взгляд коснулся Ежи лишь на какую-то долю секунды.

Он нащупал задвижку, сухо щелкнул замок.

— Не надо... Ладно. Пусть, — так же, не глядя, ему махнули рукой в сторону мягкого кресла. — Садись.

— Не молчи, — нервы начали сдавать.

— Я... дай мне время.

За сегодняшний день время приобрело статус личного врага, и Ежи резко качнул головой.

— Нет, хватит. Я ждать больше не могу. Да — нет, нет — да, сошлись — разбежались, пробуем — нет.

Собственные слова отдавали бредом, но этого человека — Уильяма-Уле — он знал уже несколько лет, знал больше и полнее, чем если бы десятилетиями они жили вместе. Ежи знал, как тот думает, что его волнует, чувствовал саму его суть — полностью, глубоко, до мелочей... Чего тут ждать? Лучше уж сразу: да — нет, баста. Он хотел услышать внятное, чёткое «да».

Но вместо долгожданного ответа услышал негромкое:

— Так ты и правда СловаК? 

Он безмолвно кивнул, тем самым заставив-таки посмотреть на себя, отметил осторожный недоверчивый взгляд.

— Так, чёрт возьми, не бывает!

Забавно, но об этом Ежи думал вторые сутки.

— Да напиши такой рассказ и читатели вздёрнут за дохлый обоснуй — и не поспоришь ведь: будут правы.

— Мне всё равно, кто и что скажет. Для меня важно, что решишь ты. 

— Ты спешишь.

— Это разница менталитетов.

— Вот именно, — Уле встал из-за стола, подошёл ближе к окну. 

Исчезнувшая между ними преграда — добрый знак. Вероятно.

— Раньше это не мешало нам общаться.

Тот пожал плечами:

— В голове не укладывается... 

Ежи встал с места.

— Эй, что ты делаешь?

— Медленно сближаю позиции, — в ответе он намеренно процитировал «Механического человека».

— Твоё «медленно» очень похоже на абордаж, — пробормотал Уле, закрыв глаза, а когда открыл их...

«А глаза у него, оказывается, не голубые, а синие», — Ежи, будто заворожённый, наблюдал за тем, как расширяются зрачки, трепещут крылья носа, смягчается линия рта, ощущал, как едва заметно, но всё же подаётся навстречу притиснутое к подоконнику тело.

— Не стоит меня провоцировать.

Хм. Надо бы ещё разобраться, кто тут кого провоцирует? 

— Предлагаю завершить эту сцену выпрыгивающим из кустов ХЭ, — неловко пошутил он. Выпускать желанную добычу из рук отчаянно не хотелось.

— В кабинете, с секретаршей за тонкой стенкой и коллективом из дам, жаждущим в конце рабочего дня сказать нам непременное: «До свидания»? Найдём палево из смазки и презервативов в верхнем ящике рабочего стола или кто-то из нас всё всегда носит в кармане? Решим все проблемы и разногласия старым проверенным способом?

Кажется, Уле пришёл в себя. Ежи негромко рассмеялся, чувствуя, что у него самого мозги встали на место.

— Тогда PWPшку отложим на потом. Пока ограничимся целомудренным поцелуем. 

Не прошло и минуты, как о соломоновом решении он пожалел. Поцелуи, когда партнёр отвечает, а затем и перехватывает инициативу, вызывали практически неодолимое желание срочно перекроить сюжет их будущего совместного романа, забив на литературу и обоснуй, досыта накормив оголодавшие кинки, и рояль в кустах пусть наяривает бравурный марш!

— У тебя или у меня? — пробормотал Ежи и вновь воспользовался подсказкой из любимого романа: — Простыни из шёлка не обещаю, но оду в твою честь...

Уле игру не поддержал: 

— Хлопок сойдёт. И без стихов обойдёмся.

Ежи усмехнулся: хороший ответ. Уле, который Кирстен, а не Шекспир, начинал ему серьёзно нравиться. 

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2011 год


End file.
